Ihsheeihd
'History and Relationships:' Ihsheeihd is a Born Goddess born of Laessah , Goddess of Nature, and Suhrn , God of Mischief and Laughter. Ihsheeihd is a wild and aloof Goddess. As Goddess of the Sky, she sees many things, but she sees so much that is difficult for her to put it all into context. At once she is regarded as incredibly wise but also incredibly scatterbrained, bordering on madness. She cares for mortal beings, but at the same time, she is incapable of ever clearly understanding mortal beings. Her view is so great that she cannot understand something so specific as an individual. For her, mortals come and go before she even notices them. Often in poetry, she is depicted as a wide-eyed, child-like Goddess who sees all but understands little. What she does understand are the winds and the clouds and the storms, ever moving and changing but always the same in their underlying nature. So too with the birds she loves so dearly, the individual birds may change, but always they nest in the same places and fly the same paths—this she understands. Child-like in countenance, Ihsheeihd does not understand the need for mortal wars. She sees the pain and death of wars and cannot understand its purpose. So, when the Gods of the Bright Pantheon came to and asked her for help, she gladly agreed so as to stop the fighting. She is usually a gentle goddess—though like all Laessah ’s children, can be spurred to fits frenzy and wildness at times—and thus does not get along well with the Gods of the Dark Pantheon who are forever causing unrest. 'Appearance and Emissaries': Ihsheeihd is often depicted almost as a child with large, sky-blue eyes. Her features are the sharp features of a Skirrihd . The feathers that crown her head and nape, are blue and green and her wings fade from pale blue into dark green. She is often depicted wearing a gauzy, rainbow colored gown. Usually, she is depicted in flight. She is also sometimes depicted wielding her long bow. Birds of every kind save dawn geese and gyrfalcons, are emissaries of Ihsheeihd’s realm. They fly the sky at her side and whisper rumors into her ears. In particular, Ihsheeihd is associated with peacocks who share her colors and sparrows who are often present but usually go unnoticed. Sparrows are most associated with the collection of rumors. 'The Church of Ihsheeihd': Temples and Shrines to Ihsheeihd are built in places like on open plains and on tall mountains—places that are seen to be near the sky. Her shrines are usually open to the air and similar to the Shrines of her mother . Often her shrines are marked by stone or wooden henges on the plains. Travelers and Rovers often have mobile shrines in their wagons. In the mountains, her shrines might consist of flags of sacred imagery strung between two posts, or trees. Temples often consist of atriums, porticos, colonnades, and peristyle gardens. Usually, Temples to Ihsheeihd contain large aviaries. The greatest number of Temples and Shrines to Ihsheeihd are found in The Kingdom of Fire-Watch , The Kingdom of Wind-Sky , The Kingdom of Tosheia , and The Kingdom of Calzine , where there is an abundance of open sky. However, temples and shrines to Ihsheeihd can be found throughout Ontearis since she is the giver of rain on the land and wind on the sea. Followers of Ihsheeihd often find contentment as Rangers , Bards , and Druids . 'Religious Traits': 'As the Sparrow Flies:' As a follower of Ihsheeihd, you have always had a free spirit that often sends you wandering and it was long ago that you learned how to find your way home after such adventures. Bonus: Like the birds of Ihsheeihd’s domain, you have an uncanny knack for direction and can always determine which way is true north. You also gain a +1 bonus on survival checks with an addition +2 bonus if the survival check is used to prevent becoming lost. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ihsheeihd, you gain an additional +2 bonus onsurvival checks. 'Rumor Has It:' Many have given you the nickname “sparrow” because like Ihsheeihd’s little birds, you seem to know all the rumors and everybody’s secrets. Bonus: You gain a +1 trait bonus to perception checks and diplomacy checks to gather information. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ihsheeihd, you gain an additional +1 trait bonus to perception checks and diplomacy checks to gather information.